Dance
by TrunksPunkPixy
Summary: No one is reviewing!! Please do I need info!! insert standered disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I'm not making any money and I don't own the song dance .please Review!! I think it's pretty good and i made myself cry when i wrote it it's about Bulma's death


Dance by Candy Wilder

**_I hope you still fill small when you stand beside the ocean._**

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.

Promise me you'll give thanks defy the angels.

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance...

Vegita watched as they lowered his mates casket into the cold unwelcoming ground.

It was raining hard , not one sun beam set it's light on the mourning congragation . After the service in the shadowed cemetary , people began to depart. Vegita did not once tear his deep coherent stare from the shallow grave except once when a heavy hand was placed upon his shoulder. It was the hand of Kakkorot . And he was smiling. The baka was actually smiling. It was a sad and humble smile but a smile none the less. "Bulma wouldn't want you to be sad Vegita" he whispered.

Vegita wanted to punch Kakkorot but could only muster the strength to shrug his hand off his shoulder. Goku just nodded understandingly and left to comfort his own wife who was quite litterally in hysterics over losing her best friend. Vegita glanced sidewards and noticed his two children clinging to eachother for comfort. Vegita didn't want them to see him in the state he was in so he ordered "Brats go with Kakkorot". He stated his order hoarsley because his throat was tight from holding back the incredible urge he had to sob unconditionally. They obdiently abided and still reluctantly found themselves in Goku's warm embrace , then they all left towards the Son's home. 

Vegita was once again alone with his thoughts. "Well I hope your happy woman". he spoke outloud bitterly "you've finally broken my pride like you always said you would." He grunted."Now here I am the broken prince with nothing". "Nothing" he whispered again. "I always told you that you made me weak but it wasn't true, you strengthened me". You made life worth living.

**__**

Dance I hope you dance

*Flashback*

"Please Vegita just dance with me once", Bulma whined. "Fine woman if it makes you shut that huge mouth of yours . Bulma was a little surprised he gave in so easy especially considering she had to drag him to come to this company party since Yamcha had cheated on her , and they had broken up again. 

**__**

Dance I hope you dance

He remembered how he had first felt when he held her. Electricity shot through both them and shook him to the core. In the faint distance he heard the the music which played.

**__**

I hope you dance

Before he knew it they had danced the whole night but it had only seemed minutes . Vegita flew Bulma back to Capsule Corp. grounds both realizing that their lives would never be the same.

*End Flashback*

He then began to remember the night he told her everything about his life . That was one of the most sacred nights of their live together , the night they bonded.

*flashback*

****

"Vegita what are you going to do when you become the most powerful in the universe then what? What will be left for you? " Bulma wandered outloud more to herself then to him. 

**__**

I hope you never feel those mountains in the distance.

They were outside looking up at the sky one night when neither could sleep.

Vegita smiled faintly at this "Finally someone on this planet realizes that I will eventually reach my goal at being the strongest " he thought smugly. "Oh don't be so full of yourself yet Vegita it hasn't happen yet", Bulma added in . "Nani"? (what?) how did you know what I was thinking? Then to Bulma realised that he hadn't spoken outloud. "I..I don't know that's so weird I heard you so clearly just as if you were speaking outloud. Then it occured to Vegita the many times he had heard Bulma's thoughts as well . And occurances like these were happening a lot more often.

Either Bulma was Physcic or they were....AHHHH!!! Vegita screamed outloud . Then he started babbling in his native tongue which oddly enough Bulma understood. He was raving on about bonds being breed out of the royal blood line and such. Bulma quietly interrupted his train of thought by asking "Vegita what's a bond"? Quit reading my thoughts!!!! He screamed at her.

This made Bulma obviously mad. Listen prince monkey brain you tell me what a bond is or I'll shut down the gravitron for a month! Your the genius why don't you figure it out! Bulma was still confused she knew of some types of bonds but sayian customs were totally oblivious to her. Realizing she had no idea Vegita walked up to her flicked her head with his fingers, Then replied "It means you and me are connected for life" you baka" , it's earth's equvilant to marriage but worse. We hear eachother's thought's , feel eachother's emotions, and it can't be broken through all eternity !!!! WHAT!! Screeched Bulma hurting Vegita's sensitive ears. You mean you and... and ...I.. we... I mean... us... we're ...Bulma fainted on the spot.

**__**

Living might mean taking chances if there worth taking.

She soon woke up to see a very confused Vegita staring down at her.

"So what now"? she questioned him. "I don't know woman, I really don't know", He said in reply.

**_Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making._**

Bulma stood and walked over to him placing one hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to look in her eyes. Then something clicked in both of them . They saw eachother's souls . Bulma saw Vegita's past all he'd been submitted to as a child and why he didn't trust anyone. He in turn saw 

her childhood felt her isolation away from other children her age because of her intellect.

He felt her pain at being called "nerd " or "geek" because of her superiorness over the other's.

He felt her rage as images of Yamcha's in faithfulness flashed before him.

**_Don't let some heavy heart leave you bitter._**

After all had been shown to one another they collapsed into eachother's arms now with better understanding. "Vegita I don't know what's going on between us and it might be a mistake but it's worth taking a chance I think". Bulma whispered. Yes, woman for once I agree with you.

*End Flashback*

Vegita could no longer bare to stand in front of the grave of the only one who had ever truely cared. He blasted off . He flew to the cliff he use to come to meditate when he needed a break away from the screaming children.

Ah, yes their children the only thing truley keeping himself from joining his mate in heaven.

They were his only gift he had given her inexchange for the countless things and voids she fufilled in his life. 

**__**

When you come close to signing out reconsider

* Flashback*

Bulma laying in the hospital bed dying. "Vegita, come here". She whispered . He stood from the corner and walked over to her. He placed a hand over her own avoiding the countless tubes plugged into her. " When that other car crashed into mine my whole life flashed before me. And I realized since I met you my life had completely changed." Instead of dreding eachday I found myself unable to sleep because I didn't want to miss just one moment of life I had with you. " Why do you keep speaking in past tense"? He spoke a bit panicked. "Vegita , love we both know I'm not going to make it. Vegita did know it he could feel her ki slipping he just wanted to refuse to believe it. "Then I'm coming too!" He stated quit calmly. "No Vegita, ::cough:: you stay here!" I'm sorry I have to leave but the children need you." "They can handle themselves their both almost grown" he stated . "Vegita you promised that you'd walk Bra down the isle on her wedding day". You promised you'd dance at Bra's reception. "I entended to dance with you ". He pleaded with her. " Vegita the wedding is in two months and I'm not going to make it " . All of a sudden Bulma's vital signs started to drop but with her last breath she whispered to Vegita " I love you! I want you to dance! Then she died.

*END FLASHBACK*

Vegita looked up towards the sky . "I just don't think I can dance without her ",he mused.

**_Give the heaven's above more than just a passing glance._**

* 1 and a half monthes later Bra and Gotens wedding reception *

Goku was of course at the buffet stuffing his face and being merry , ChiChi sat at the head family table laughing and talking with the rest of the z team about good ol' times. Goten and Bra couldn't tear eachother's eyes off eachother for even a moment. Trunks was thinking about how proud he was of his family. And countless of guest's were laughing and enjoying the festively decorated capsule corp tent were the reception was being held. No one had seen Vegita since after the wedding ceremony but no one had really thought he'd show up. That's when a certain soft song was played Trunks and Bra automatically knew it as the song they had been rocked to sleep too by their mother's gentle humming. Trunks let a tear slide down his face in loving remembrance of his 

beloved mother. 

Then everyone cleared the dance floor supposing it was the bride and grooms spotlight dance. But then everyone was surprised to see Bra walk to the entrance of the tent alone and walk back out to the dance floor with her father dragged behind.

**_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _**

"Bra I haven't danced since ...your mother.." Shush Daddy you promised" Bra interrupted.

He smiled and took his daughter's hands and they began to dance. 

**_Dance I hope you dance_**

Truely this was one of the happiest days of his life . Though he could still feel the pain of being seperated from Bulma he knew she lived on through their children and the'd dance again in heaven**_ I hope you dance_**


End file.
